My Little Girl
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: Ino left on a mission, and comes back quite different. Tsunade has assigned Choji to watch over her, and take care of her while in this state. Who knew eight year olds were so cute?
1. Ino

**A/N: Okies, new story from Rai! I hope you like it, as I really do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.**

"What happened?" Choji said, looking into a small room in the hospital. Lying on the bed was a girl of no more than eight.

"We don't know. Temari of the Sand carried her back into the village in this state." Tsunade sighed, also looking into the child's room. The young girl shifted in her sleep.

"Is there anyway to cure it?" He wanted answers.

"There's not even a record of this anywhere. I'd have to do some research." She had none.

They both stared at the girl, who slowly woke up. Her eyes started to water and her happy face turned to a frown. She was wailing for something.

She was crying for her teddy bear. One of the nurses walked in, and handed her the brown, bear-like toy. The girl hugged it happily, and started playing with it. She was having it dance.

"Then... it's definitely a jutsu?"

"Yep." Tsunade looked over at the twenty five year old standing next to her. He was looking at the child with worry written all over his face.

She had seen that look on Temari the day before.

_Temari had walked into the village, carrying the small, blond-headed child in her arms. The guards tried to stop her, but Temari told them that it was important she come into the village. They told her that the child couldn't come in, but they shut their mouths seeing the large Konoha headband around the girl's neck._

_Tsunade herself was busy doing the crossword in the newspaper, having no meetings that day. Until, of course, the Sand ninja burst into to her office._

_"Hokage-sama." Temari bowed, still clutching the girl to her body.The young child looked around the room quizzically, as if it were a new place to her._

_"Lemme down, Temari-chan!" The girl said as she tugged on the sleeve of the older girl. Temari let her down genitally. The child walked around the room, poking at random things of her own interest._

_Tsunade looked the child over. "She looks a lot like Ino." The girl was looking out the window with wide eyes. "Speaking of Ino, where is she?"_

_"I'm Ino, ma'am!" The young child turned to look at the Hokage._

_Tsunade gave Temari one of her signature 'what?' looks. Temari looked down. "That's Ino, Hokage-sama."_

_That sent off an alarm in her head. "W-What?" the Hokage stumbled over her words, her eyes now glued to the eight year old blond child that stood in front of the window._

_"Our team was ambushed on our way back to Suna. While fighting, all four of us became separated. When the enemies suddenly retreated, Ino was an eight year old girl. None of us could figure out what happened." _

_"But... that's not possible. It's not possible to make someone younger..."_

_Temari sighed, and looked down at the girl._

_"It is, Hokage-sama. She's living proof."_

The Hokage looked down at one of her best spies, who was now an eight year old child. Ino had forgotten everything about her growing up. All she could remember was that she wanted to be a great ninja, like her daddy.

"Well, Choji, visiting hours are almost over. You better be getting home."

The man sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should." He cast one last look at Ino, who was now munching on a cookie. She looked genuinely happy, something he hadn't seen on her face in a long time.

The next day, Choji entered the Hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" He was staring at Tsunade's back. She was looking out of the window, staring at her village.

"We both know that I would do anything to help any one citizen of my village." Choji nodded, having no idea where this was going. "And letting an eight year old rot in a hospital room is not helping." He was starting to get an idea now.

Tsunade turned around, and looked Choji in the eye. "Choji, I can't have Ino sitting in a room for the rest of her life. But I can't have her stay with her parents, either..."

He raised a brow. "Why not?" Her parents seemed to be the logical solution.

"When a patient loses their memory, it is best to have them stay with someone they love and trust completely. In Ino's case, her parents would be a good choice. But they will shelter her. And I happen to think that not letting her see the people she's known forever will be even worse than letting her stay here. If she sees them, it will be beneficial. It might spark some kind of memory in her head of those missing years. And this could give us better insight into what's plaguing her."

Choji frowned. "What do I have to do with all of this, then? Wouldn't Sakura or Shikamaru be a better choice?"

"You're one of Ino's closest friends, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but..." He was cut off by Tsunade.

"And she trusts you with everything?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And you love her, do you not?"

Choji was taken aback by the question. "I... She... Well..." He didn't want to answer her.

"Do you not?"

"I do," he mumbled, looking away from the busty blonde woman.

She smirked a bit. "Then you, Akimichi Choji, are assigned this mission:" He looked back at her.

"You are to keep Yamanaka Ino in your care until further notice."

** A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! Reviews love! Anyway, to clear up some things: All of the Rookie nine are now twenty-five. Except Ino, of course. Tsunade doesn't want Ino to stay with her parents, because she fears that living with them won't spark any sort of memory. But living with Choji, whom she grew up with, might. **

**New stories are love!**

**Rai.**


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N: Update! I hope you enjoy it, I know I have enjoyed writing it. Please read and review **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah Don't own Naruto blah. **

"Choji-nii-san, why is she looking at me like that?" Ino asked with a slight tug on the man's hand. Choji turned his head slightly to see Sakura smiling sadly at Ino. "Hey, miss, is there a problem?"

"She reminds me a lot of her when I first met her," Sakura said, ignoring Ino's question.

Choji nodded. "She should..."

"I know, but I didn't expect her to be that much like her..." Ino looked between the two adults with confusion.

"Choji-nii-san, who is she talking about?" Ino addressed her caretaker.

"Hmm...?" He looked down at the miniature version of the girl he loved. He bent down and looked her in the eye with a smile. "Oh... Sakura here had a good friend who she met when she was really young. You remind her a lot of that girl."

Ino nodded, her interest slowly draining in the pink haired kunoichi. "Oh, Choji-nii-san, lets go here!" Ino caught his hand yet again to pull him off in another direction, but Sakura reached out and caught his arm. Her grip was much stronger. He turned partially to see her face.

"You're not allowed to tell her, then?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama's orders that I don't."

"Choji-nii-san, let's go!"

"Hold on, Ino. I need to talk to Sakura about something." He turned back to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and then slightly smiled again. "Well, see you then," she said as she released her grip. She waved to them as they went down the street, but the wave was only returned by Choji.

"You'd make a great father, Choji," she said before she turned back to her shopping. "If only our Ino were here to see it..."

Choji and Ino made their around town. That was Ino's favorite thing to do, look at Konoha. It was almost as if she could remember being older. There were times where she'd start a story that happened while they were Genin, but then she would forget the whole thing.

Tsunade called that making progress.

Choji called it depressing.

This was one of those times.

"Hey, Choji, remember when Asuma-sensei took us here to buy Kurenai some flowers?" Ino was holding out a pink flower, taking a good long look at it.

"Yeah, I do."

"You do what, Choji-nii-san?" Ino was looking up at him, curious look in her sparkling blue eyes. He just shrugged, and tried to come up with something to get away from this flower shop.

"Hey, Ino, let's go get some ice cream, okay?"

"Sure! I love ice cream!" Ino smiled, curious look gone. She was way too excited about the prospect of ice cream to care about what Choji can do.

He reached into his pouch to pull out his money, and couldn't find it. It was then tat he remembered he left it on the stand. He had forgotten his money. "Ino, we need to go back home, okay? I need to get something.

"Again?"

"Yep."

The two walked in silence back to his apartment, Ino still upset about losing her ice cream.

When it came to her chocolate ice cream, no one messed with Ino. Eighty or eight, nothing could come between the two. Not even a diet.

They finally arrived there, and Choji opened the door for the two. While getting his wallet, Ino walked into the living room, and was looking at some of the pictures she had never noticed before.

"Choji-nii-san, who is she?"

Choji entered the room, money in hand. "Hmm?"

Ino pointed to a picture of herself and Choji, fighting over something or another. Shikamaru had taken it when his mother had forced him to bring a camera with him to document his daily life. She was a bossy mother, Shikamaru's mom. But Choji liked this picture of Ino and himself.

"Her. She looks a lot like me." Ino kept her hand pointing toward the picture, waiting for a response.

"Oh, her. Yeah, she does. That's my teammate. She was on the same team as Shikamaru and me."

Ino dropped her hand, and took the picture off the shelf, looking at it intensely.

"Is she a cousin of mine? A lot of my cousins look a lot like me."

Choji knew he needed to come up with something, and quick.

"Erm, yeah. She's a cousin or yours."

Ino looked from the picture to Choji many times before speaking again.

"Do you like her?"

He was taken aback by the question.

"What?"

Ino looked from him to the picture again.

"Do you like her, Choji-nii-san?"

"Well... I... um..."

"Well?" Her voice was just so cute.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. Afterall, Ino doesn't remember him. "But she doesn't like me back."

"Hmm... I'm sure I could do something about that. She is my cousin after all." Ino grinend, and Choji slightly blushed at the thought of Ino. Older Ino, as he had begun to call her.

He turned away, as if looking out the window. "No, you don't need to."

But Ino didn't hear him; she was staring at the girl again.

"But Choji-nii-san, she likes you."

He looked over at Ino, startled. "What did you say, Ino?"

"She likes you," the child stated simply, looking at him as though it were obvious.

"No, she doesn't. I know that for a fact."

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Choji-nii-san, I can tell these things."

She smiled down a the picture. "You can tell she likes you. Even when she yells at you, she has a soft, loving look in her eye."

Ino handed the picture to Choji, who took if from her small hands. He studied Ino's expression.

It was angry, that's for sure. But her eyes didn't express anger. As she had pointed out, Ino's eyes were soft.

He had never noticed how she always looked at him like that. Mostly because he didn't believe that she could ever like him. A beautiful woman like Ino like a fat pig like Choji?

Inconceivable. But the more he thought abut it, the more he remembered seeing this look directed at him.

Could this mean he was wrong the whole time?

"Choji-nii-san?"

Her voice broke through his thoughts. "Yeah, Ino?"

"Can we get that ice cream now?"

"Sure thing."

**A/N: Was that not adorable? Okay, to me it was. D: Erm, please review! **


	3. Teddy Bear

**A/N: Another update! Sorry for taking so long, I've been trying to work on my other stories. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**

**Disclaimed: I'm not a manga drawer, therefore I own no rights to Naruto.**

Two figures were seen in a training field that was hardly used, presumably training. It had been over four weeks since Ino had come back a child, and Tsunade was pushing Choji to raise her like a daughter, as it didn't look like she as going to find a cure.

It was getting late in the day; they were going to have to leave soon.

"I don't like this, nii-san." Ino pouted as Choji sighed.

"Ino, I've told you. I'm entering you into the academy soon. You need to be prepared. Now, but your hands in the formation..."

Ino did as she was told. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She said.

He had been hoping that even if she couldn't remember, she might be able to do Older Ino's jutsu. The body might be smaller, but it was stil the same one. It should have the same amount of chakra and everything.

Choji was right. Ino's little body slumped, and all of a sudden, he wasn't aware of anything anymore. She had completed the jutsu without any training from her father.

Ino looked around. She could see her body slumped before her. She felt much taller. "I'm in nii-san's body..." she muttered.

"Choji!" A very surprised Ino turned around. Standing there was some one she wouldn't have ever expected to see. He was a little shorther than Choji, and he had black spiky hair. His head was in the shape of a pineapple. She hadn't expected to see him there, looking so different. And so much older.

Standing before her was her father's best friend's son, Nara Shikamaru. "S-S-Shikamaru?" She stammered. The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What's wrong with you, Choji?"

But Ino was too preoccupied with her thoughts to hear him. She quickly released the jutsu, and was in her own body. Choji also came to, and looked at Shikamaru. The little girl stood up an ran, with Shikamaru watching after her with a confused look.

Choji heard her leave, and beckoned Shikamaru to follow the fast moving figure.

For a child of eight, she was really fast.

"Choji, what's going on?" And then a look of realization dawned on him. "She's the reason you kept telling me I wasn't able to hang out with you, wasn't she?"

Choji gave Shikamaru a nod, not taking his eyes off the purple blur. "She would have recognized you, as you two knew each other when you were younger. Everyone else she more or less met in the Academy, save for a few people we never see anymore."

The black haired ninja just kept on moving, choosing not to say anything.

Ino, on the other hand, had stopped a good distance away from the, and was talking to herself.

"I just saw Shikamaru the other day! He can't be that much older than me." She was crying. Ino was so confused right now.

In her mind, she kept seeing pictures of Shikamaru as a Genin, Chuunin, and Jonin. "No! No! He's going to start the Academy with me soon!"

She saw him on a mission. There were three other people there, but they were blurred out. Only Shikamaru was visible in her mind. He looked older. It just wasn't right! He was her age, maybe a few months older. But not years.

In her mind, the picture she had seen weeks ago came up. Was that... her? No, Ino was only eight! There was no way...

Was there?

The little girl leaned up against the tree, hugging her knees as she cried. What was going on?

"I want my teddy!" she wailed. She needed something to hug, something to comfort her.

Her body felt like it was flying upward. Ino opened her eyes, startled, and looked into Choji's face. "Ino, it's okay. I know your confused..."

"Choji-nii-san!" she yelped as she flung her arms around his neck.

Shikamaru hung back, watching the two. He had confused Ino so much to the point where she had begun to cry. That was not an easy thing to do. He knew that from now on, he was going to have to stay out of sight of Ino.

That meant he wasn't able to see Choji for a while. It didn't matter; he was going on a mission soon.

The black haired ninja walked off, leaving Choji and Ino alone. He was going to have to ask Tsunade or Sakura about what happened to one of his oldest friends.

In the woods, Ino was now standing on the ground. It was all a bad dream, that's all it was. She hoped it was, at least.

Oh god, she really hoped it was just a dream.

"Choji-nii-san, what's going on?" Ino asked, frowning. The tears had stopped.

"It's hard to explain, Ino. Let's just go home, so you can get a good night's sleep, okay?" Ino nodded, and Choji held her in his arms as they walked back to his apartment.

Ino yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "It must just have been a dream, huh, nii-san?"

Choji nodded, choosing to keep quiet. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, in case he told her the truth.

The little blond felt her eyelids droop. It was pretty late at night for her.

It was then that she noticed she didn't have her teddy. There was no way she was able to sleep without her teddy near her!

She started to cry, again. It had been to long of a day to slep without Teddy.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

"I don't have Teddy-san!" was the sad reply.

"It's okay Ino, we're almost home."

Ino looked up at Choji. He reminded her of a teddy bear. "Nii-san?"

"Yeah, Ino?"

"Will you be my teddy bear?"

Choji smiled as Ino waited for her reply.

"Of course I will, Ino. I'll always be your teddy bear, no matter what."

**A/N: Okay, now that was adorable. You can't say no to the idea of Choji being Ino's teddy bear! It's just too cute! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! **


	4. A Cure?

**A/N: Don'tkillme, don'tkillme, don'tkillme. Okay, fine, you can kill me. I'll admit, this story has needed an update for over a year now. A very long, long year. And some months. Geeze, Ialready said you could kill me, what more do you want? Anyway, I finally updated because I've decided to continue all my discontinued stories. Which includes this one. So I hope you like the very long-time-coming chapter. And I really hope it follows the writing style well. Review?**

It was her first day in the Academy. Again.

Iruka had already been informed of her state, and took her in as a new student. Again.

Today was Choji's first day in two months that he didn't have the little blond girl trailing him, pulling him places, or reminding him of older Ino.

It was… different, to say the least.

When he dropped her off this morning, Choji had no idea what he was going to do, especially since he wouldn't have another mission for a while with this Ino one still going on. So it was almost a relief to have a messenger nin tell him to go see the Hokage.

He was on his way to meet with the Hokage. He entered Tsunade's office, and saw her reading a book, studying the words on the page.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

Tsunade looked up from her book, and gave Choji a nod. He walked forward, and sat in a chair across from her desk, facing her. Placing the book on the desk, Tsunade looked Choji in the eye. He waited anxiously for the news that had been so apparently urgent.

Would Ino have to grow up once more? Was she locked in this stage forever? Would she never be the girl they all remembered? Would the old Ino be gone forever?

He didn't want to think about that.

"We've found a cure." Tsunade studied the boy for a second, and watched as his eyes lit up, and his head snapped up to meet her inquisitive glance. He looked excited.

"Well, we haven't found a cure, Tsunade-sama," A voice called from the doorway. Sakura stood in the doorway, holding a clipboard and a few files. Chouji watched as she opened the file, which was cleverly named 'Ino' and looked at her clipboard. "We've found what seems to be an old record indicating something like this happening before."

"Yeah, yeah. We've found a cure."

"Not so fast, Tsunade-sama. You of all people know we just can't assume the treatment worked. The file here says that a Yamanaka had this happen to them when the village was just starting out. They don't know what happened to the ninja, but they mysteriously got younger. So one of the top medical nin examined the boy, and came up with a way to reverse the effects. Or so they th-"

"Cut out the dramatics, Sakura. You said you found a cure, so we'll just do it."

"It didn't work," Sakura said, her green eyes staring into Tsunade's hazel ones for a minute before dropping. "The jutsu didn't work. But I think I know what went wrong, and if I could just fix it, then it should work."

Tsunade stared down at her desk, not saying a word. Choji's eyes were bright again, and he felt hope that 'Old Ino' would be back.

"So does this mean that in a few days, Ino will be back to Ino?"

"Well, yeah. If I can figure out how to fix the jutsu. It says in the file that the Nara clan helped work on it… Is Shikamaru still in town?"

"Well, yeah. He just got back from a mission yesterday, so he'll be wanting to relax, but I think he'd gladly give up clouds to help Ino."

"I hope so…" Sakura turned to leave, but Tsunade stopped her with a single question.

"What happened… to the other Yamanaka boy?" Her voice was soft, as if she was dreading the answer.

Sakura didn't turn around, but Chouji saw he muscles in her back tense. "He died, Tsunae-sama. The mistake in the justu was fatal."

"And the file… does it have a "Do Not Attempt" label on it?"

Sakura chose not to say anything, but closed the file and shut the door. Both of the people she left behind as she went to search for the Nara heir knew the answer, though.

Tsunade sighed. "You know the risks now. She could die, Choji. If Sakura messes up, she could die."

"Do you not have faith in Sakura?" Chouji asked, looking at the Hokage with doubtful eyes.

Again, she sighed. "I trust her. She's an amazing medic. And with Shikamaru, there's no way that they could mess up. But Chouji, it might be that the body rejects the jutsu, not the jutsu fails. And if that happens, there could be incredible consequences. Ino could suffer. Best case, f it fails, nothing changes from her current condition. Do you want them to do this?"

"Why are you leaving this decision on me? Ask her parents or decide for yourself."

"Her parents would refuse. They've already asked to see her, and it's only the ANBU that have kept Inochi from storming your house. I had to explain to him why he could not see his daughter."

"And you?"

"You're her guardian for now, Chouji. I'll give you a few days to think about it, but after that… Well, maybe I'd decide that I'd rather wait to have one of my best spies get older rather than kill her."

She dismissed him moments later, letting Choji think about what she had proposed. If his does this procedure, Ino could die. If he doesn't, she'll be so young. So ridiculously young.

"Chouji!"

The Akimichi turned around to see a familiar blonde head coming toward him. "Hey, Naruto," Choji greeted, smiling at his fellow ninja. "What's up?"

"Not much. I heard about Ino… It's a real shame that this happened to her, you know? Sakura said it's amazing that she can remember Shikamaru, but not anyone else. I guess it's one of those selective memory things. But enough about Ino, how've you been, caring for some whiney brat?" Naruto was smiling, obviously joking.

But Choji couldn't get that thought out of his head. Why had she remember Shikamaru, but not Sakura or Choji? She had known them for just as long. "I've been pretty tired. Ino's been giving me a good workout. Other than that, life is fairly easy. And you?"

"Heh, I've been pretty good myself. Speaking of good, I've got to run… Hinata and I are kind of having lunch and I might or might not be running late…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Say hi to Hinata for me."

"Sure!" Naruto yelled as he began to run. Choji, on the other hand, turned back the way he was going, heading out to the Nara ranch where he was sure to find Sakura and Shikamaru.

Minutes later, he was walking up the winding path to the clan houses, when he spotted Shikamaru in a field, staring up at the clouds. Sakura was sitting near him, books open, doing something. Choji approached them, stopping to listen for a second when he got into earshot.

"Why wouldn't a ground horn work for this antidote? I don't understand."

"The healing properties of the horn are used more for physical healing, as you know, but the vitamins can help with mental problems as well."

"So the problem is…?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't help with the lobes that are needed for memory. Anyway, one of the other… Choji?"

It startled him to hear his own name, but as soon as Sakura's head shot up looking for him, Choji decided it would be best to make himself known to her as well.

"How'd you know I was there, Shikamaru?"

"Your chakra presence is too big to ignore, especially since I've become so attuned to it," he answered lazily. "What are you doing here, Choji?"

Choji sat in the grass next to his best friend. "Well, I was talking to Naruto, and something he said got me thinking… Why is it that Ino can remember Shikamaru, but not me or Sakura?"

Shikamaru sat up, slowly, to look at the other two jounin in the field. "You mean, she _only_ remembers me?"

Sakura nodded. "It's weird. She has no recollection of anyone but you and her parents. I didn't provoke any memory sparks, Choji hasn't, none of the rest of her friends have…"

"What does that mean, Sakura?" Choji asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama and I thought that it might be because Ino was feeling emotionally attached to Shikamaru when she was… previously this young. That's why she remembers her parents, as well."

"But you were her best friend then," Shikamaru pointed out. "She should remember you. And if not you, then Uchiha, at least. Did her crush on him start when she was 8?"

"Around there, yes. And it seems that Sasuke's pictures spark small memories, but nothing more than anyone else." Sakura returned to staring at her book. "So what were you saying about the medicines…?"

"One of the other concoctions would work. Sakura, you've been training here at the Nara clan for weeks. This is your first test: Which ingredient would help fix the problem? Keep in mind, it was not used in this last antidote." Sakura's eyebrows knitted together as she poured over the huge book of remedies, searching.

"So Sakura's been here for the past couple of weeks? How did I miss that?"

"Yes, she has, and you've been incredibly busy with a certain blonde child that I apparently can't see because she had a crush on me when she was 8."

"I bet you've enjoyed that, having Sakura here," Choji's voice dropped as he laid down beside his best friend. Sakura was sitting far enough away and was too deeply concentrated to really hear their conversation. "Was it your suggestion or Tsunade's?"

"Actually, it was hers," Shikamaru replied just as quietly. "Sakura needs to know everything about the medicinal properties our clan offers, and since I'm next in line for the big 'head of the clan' business, I'm helping her. I'm the one who has to update all the medical records, afterall."

"Sure, sure," Choji teased his friend. "And a wedding between this great medic and a medical clan would be a match made in heaven, right?"

Shikamaru slightly blushed. "Shut up, Choji."

"I think I've got it, Shikamaru… Are we talking about the remedy made with dried hoof power and some specialty herbs that your clan grows?"

Shikamaru pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Congradulations. You got it right. That is actually shown to improve memory, and reduce the effects of jutsu gone wrong. My father discovered its properties more recently than that article has been written. I don't see why Tsunade didn't think of it before, but chances are she didn't memorize the book like you did."

Sakura just smiled, and then looked down at her watch.

"Oh, hey, Chouji, aren't you supposed to be collecting Ino soon?"

"What time is it?"

"3:45," Sakura responded.

Choji just sighed, and stood up. Thinking about Ino made him think of her fate. Either dead or well, all on his shoulders. He walked down the path, and into Konoha, thinking about which choice he should make.

So much risk…

"Choji-nii-san! Guess what! Iruka-sensei said that I have the potential to be number one in the class! He said that I have an understanding of the ninja arts that surpasses even my nii-san at my age!" She was grinning happily, tugging on his arm. Choji couldn't help but smile; just seeing her face made some of the worry fade away.

"That's amazing, Ino. Pretty soon, you're going to be a top-ninja."

"That's right! I'm going to be a great ninja, just like my nii-san!" Ino jumped onto Choji's back, giving him a tiny hug of the neck.

_Just like my nii-san!_

Not like her father, anymore.

It was at that moment Choji knew what he needed to do, what decision he has to make.

Or, at least, what decision he thought he should make, weighing the consequences and advantages in his mind.

**A/N: So, cute? No? I like it. I thought it was a good chapter. Sure, I should have updated sooner, but wasn' it worth the wait? No? Damn. Well, I'll get on updating once I update my other two stories, okay? I promise, sheesh! It's not like I'm going to forget. Or get massif writers block. Or jump off a cliff. Okay, so I miiiiiiiiiight not update like next week, but I really will try. This story won't go on for much longer, anyway, so I won't be keeping you in suspense for another year. And a few months. *shifty eyes* REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thank you SO MUCH to all the people who reviews however long ago and encoureaged me to write it again. It made me feel bad, and so I continued it again. Give yourselves a round of applause. **


End file.
